To Choose Between Matters
by sky fairy starling
Summary: Fandom: Steam Powered Giraffe - Character pairings: Spine/Brianna & Skull/Brianna Summary: A love triangle that will either end with a two families coming together or tearing the ties even further.
1. Chapter 1: Spotting the Blue

To Choose Between Matters Ch.1

CH.1 Spotting the Blue

*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry

*Warning: Minor cussing.

Upon following Thadeus Becile's orders one of our foes of the loved Walter crew The Skull goes to fetch his fellow rust bucket bots from the market. It has already been past the arranged time to be back at the manor but as usual the Hare and Jack are late.

Smog and steam escape the Skull's mouth as his boiler fumes from wondering the market during its busiest time. The horrible fumes cause most of the meat bags walking around him to get out of his ay as well as his crude demeanor. Unfortunately some aren't paying enough attention…..

BAM! Skulls hat is blow off from impact and a little help from the wind.

In an instant a Child is hanging from the grip of the Skulls grip as it digs into the tattered rags the boy is wearing after he bumps into him. "Watch where you're going meat bag." Smog swirls out of his mouth into the boys lungs his gears grinding together in detest.

"I..i…i…I'm sss..so…sorry" coughs "sorry s..ssir," the boy wiggles in the tight grasp he is caught in. the boys face dirty and a new black eye coming to light from a previous encounter not minutes before.

The Skull noticing his hat gone by this moment drops the boy. "Beat it kid." He hovers over the boy as another long stream of smog leaves his pipes escapes "Don't let me see ya again." The boy scrambles back his chest bruising from the heat that had came off the Skulls fingers when a hold of him. Nodding he turns and dashing back into the safety of the busy crowd.

Gears and loose bits clank together as He looks around "Now where's hat and those dame idiots?"

15 minutes later

He walks along through the market to feel a tug at his shirt. He stalls for a second from surprise; turning quickly to give whoever it was a piece of his fist for bothering him so stop at the sight of two large blue eyes staring up at him. A woman with short, blue tipped hair and a white lab coat dress stud before him holding up his considerably large hat in front of her, head tilted to the side a bit as she looks up at him. "Is this yours by chance?" She speaks just loud enough for him to hear.

He blinks a bit as he was just staring at her, he grabs his hat from her "Tis my hat." He looks down at her with his blank expression. She smiles and releases it as he takes it and without another word turns and disappears back into the crowd.

He stands there a few moments just clutching his hat. Bounding with excitement a wild Jack appears with much force onto the Skulls back.

"God dame it Jack!" his gears screech as he is forced down into a crouch as the force from Jake pushes him down. He flings jack off of him and wraps his long phalanges around his neck in a tight vice grip. The Jack laughs in hysterics as small black steam coves out of his mouth.

"Now where is your dead beat brother", the Skull exclaims.

Hare comments behind him "I'm right behind ya bone for brains, now get cha hands off Jake."

Skull looks back at him "Master Thadeus has ordered ya both back." He turns to face Hare straight on still holding onto Jake so he can't run off. "Get cha ass's back to the manor."

"All right, all right The Skull lets go." He glares at Skull then looks down at his brother. "Come on Jake lets go." Jake slips hastily from Skulls grip like it was child's play and runs off in front of them back toward the manor still laughing but a few of his belongings not making it far with him as he takes them off.

The Skull and Hare follow after him as they pick up the clothing to force them back on him once they are home.


	2. Chapter 2

To Choose Between Matters

CH.22 The End

*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry,

"Peter, are you sure this will work?" Spine paces the room back and forth leaving scuff marks on the floor as we continues the same path.

The Scientist rubs his head and looks over his numbers again and again with its red lined correction marks on the crumpled paper. "I'm not entirely sure, in all the years the girls have been with us their program was so fine turned I never had to mess with them much. With her still being part human I don't know what shutting her down for so long will do to her human parts." He pulls as the short strands of hair falling over his mask.

"We have to do something!"Skull snarled hitting his fist against the wall he was facing. "Every day we waste is another day her mind is going down the deep dark gutter!" he throws his hands into the air and turns on peter. "You don't sit there with her watching her fight against whatever virus that roach gave her and being herself. It's getting harder and harder to keep her strapped down in that bed so she doesn't hurt herself and listening to her plead to just end it now." He pulls peter off his seat by his collar, his chair thumping to the ground as it falls back. "Do something now." Skull bog of clouded smoke blows in a stream into Peter's face.

Skull flinches as Spine places a hand on his shoulder "Skull you know will our trying our best and would do anything for her. Please put peter down, he is the only one who has a chance of fixing her at this point."

Skull relaxes a smudge and releases Peter to scuffle back and pick up his chair.

Peter slides his chair back up and stands behind it "I will take another look tonight, and if it will make you feel more at ease you can come with me to see what else might be messed up." He squeezes the top of the chair.

A stream line of smoke floats in the air before disappearing "I would appreciate it." He tilts his head down a bit and to the side. He slips from under Spines grasp on his shoulder and walks out of the room like a shadow of a memory looking for its owner.

"The Spine."

"Hmm? Yes?" He turns to Peter having taken a moment to follow his gaze after Skull till he was gone.

"I want you to stay away from the lab tonight; I know it was very hard for you last time we looked for a quick scan through. I think Skull will handle this part and be able to let you know what is going on in a way, better than I can."

The Spine sways from one foot to the other "Oh..Alright Peter."

….

"Pass me the Equine Pliers please."Peter ask's with his hand out and Skull plops one into his hand while standing over Brianna's stasis body as they reopen her cyborg parts to see what was going on.

Sparks of color flew from the metal inside of her as Peter slowly cut into parts that had locks he no longer could get into but never had to before. Fixing areas he cut into and matter leaks that would pop up then would move on to the next area not finding anything majorly wrong.

Hours passed and there where less areas to be checked.

They couldn't keep Brianna under too much longer without doing harm to her still human parts. "Peter…" The Skull looked at the scientist across from him breaking the silence they had most of the time.

He pops his head up from closing up another clean area "Yes?"

Skull rubes his head he had long taken off his hat that just got in the way of the spot light they were using. He sighs "I think it's too late… I…"He looks Peter in the eyes.

"You want to erase everything." Peter says nonchalantly as if he had already done it before.

Skull nodded "It was the last thing she asked for before I could get her here. I know she will forget who I am and all of you…but it will be better for her I think. You all can show her all the pictures and things you have done together to help her piece together her thoughts…"

Peter set down his tools "What about you? Shouldn't she have a chance to remember you after what you have tried to do for her?"

"No." Skull turned to where he was partially hidden in the shadows of the not lit area "I will disappear from her view; I have done nothing but get her hurt since she had been around me."

"Are you sure? No changing your mind after its done. If I erase everything she might never remember anything about you." Peter stares as the poor bot.

"Yes… I'm sure." The bot turns and looks down at Brianna. He leans down and kisses his forehead "I will never forget you, you showed me how to be…good." He pauses then leaves the lab and then left the manor.

….

Almost a year had passed; it had been a very long year for the Walters helping Brianna Learn things about herself as well as them. It was hard to not talk about the Becile boy's now but it's what Skull had wanted. It was an even longer year for the Becile family as Skull kept his mind on building a new reputation for him and his brothers as they take over the company, heading towards being a top company in new virus software.

Only Hare had stopped by a few times to visit the bots but usually stayed away from Brianna or only came when she was away with the other humans. Peter had allowed the bots to come over to get fixed or share data The Skull had worked on with Peter so he could look over it and bring it back.

Skull only came out of the house to do business with other companies or give public speeches to where the company was going in a better and more humane way. Just like today in the public square where he used to do most of his hustling with his brothers.

The town was packed that day it being a festival day as well to see what the Becile CEO had to say.

The Spine had taken Brianna out that day to get her mind of things back at the house, it was still a lot of info she was still learning to re-remember.

Brianna arms wrapped around the spines arm and she smiles and gawks at all the decorations stops and pointes over to a stage with a take well dressed figure on stage talking. "The Spine who's that?" she questions as she points up at the bot.

The Spine looks up and locks eyes with Skull on stage "Its no one important Brianna dear, just a new business man in town." He turns her to look at a stand with all types of candy "Why don't we get some cherry bolts for Jon?" He smiles as he looks down at her.

"Oh! Yes that's a perfect idea." Brianna runs off to the stand, Spines looks back to the stage, Skull was mumbling through his speech now only having eyes for the girl that would never know who he was to her. He looks at Spine as he finishes his speech "This new software will hopefully help not only your bots but with humans with technological support in their brains to protect it from hackers. The New system is called 'Project B'. Coming out soon to help whoever who needs it, Thank you." He tilts his hat towards the Spine and The Spine does so back before walking to help Brianna with choosing her presents.

The End


	3. Chapter 3: Contact

To Choose Between Matters

CH.3 Contact

*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry

A week had now pasted since the incident. Strange noises such as screams mixed with drawn out breaths of laughter could be heard throughout the manor but who could Thadeus be torturing none of the Becile boys had kidnapped someone for him in months, and all those poor souls where dead or in a mentally insane asylum.

Hare had taken Jack to visit Miss. Petite a couple days later so find she still had open sockets. She just smiled when she felt the boys presence and it just tore at Hare not understanding how she could still be so kind to them after what they had done. She just kept saying "the past is the past and has no possibility of changing once tomorrow becomes today."

Jack hardly noticed the still missing eyes but was distracted once she brought out the candy he so liked and sat beside her as he munched away at it.  
>…<p>

The Skull was in full rage smog and burnt oil fumed from the sides of his mouth as he spots The Spine and the mystery girl walking down a side road away from town "That scrap metal piece of shit." He clutched his fist into a tight ball "of course she would be with him," He commented to himself.

He followed them a ways, being sure not to be spotted. The gears in his chest brined and whistled every time the girl in the white dress smiled than the thing he had wanted to find out was his..."Brianna," the Spine had said her name but he could only hear her voice saying it.

He slide around a corner and rested against the wall mixed emotions he had never felt where running through his brain.

A plan popped into his head and he headed back to the manor... Even if some of the noises lately inside where strange to him, to think of what he will do the next time he sees's... Brianna alone.

…

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to ... Oh you're the bot who last his hat awhile ago," Brianna smiles up at The Skull as she uncannily had "bumped" into him. More like he placed himself in her path.

The Skull stared down at here not really knowing what to do now that he had her attention… a small stream of smog drifts from him as he just stands there. "Umm I guess I'll be on my way then..." She announces after feeling a bit awkward just standing in front of him. She spins on her heel to get some shopping done.

Instinctively not wanting to miss his chance the Skull grabs onto her arm and a tab too hard at that. "Ow!" she shoots a glance up at him in fear.

He quickly lets go of her, his gears pop "I..I just wanted to say ummm...uhhh." he was having a problem trying to be….nice. His face showing almost pain and confusion mixed together Brianna steps a bit closer at him as she rubs her arm "Thanks..is that what your trying to say?" She cocks her head to the side a bit.

He nods sighing that he didn't have to say it. She Smiles understanding the awkwardness as she had to get used to it with The Spine being shy about telling her things. "You're very welcome. Oh I'm Brianna!" She puts out her tiny hand to him.

He stares at the frail hand before placing his hand in hers to shake it holding back not wanting to harm her "The Skull." He pronounces, he slightly runs his finger on her skin as she takes her hand back.

"Well it was nice to meet you The Skull but I have to be off many things to buy," Brianna announces she really had to get things done, not wanting to stay out after dark when being warned of scary people.

The Skull's eyes widened as she was about to leave again and he calls out to her "Mind if I join you for a bit?"

Brianna giggles "Sure."


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts

To Choose Between Matters

CH.4 thoughts

Warning: mild violence and cursing

*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry

"Spine please, wait!"Brianna calls after The Spine as he walks into Walter manor. Even running it was hard to keep up with him when he was angry.

The Spine huffs and keeps walking not bothering to answer Rabbit and Hatchworth over the wifi what was going on. Brianna glances over at the group of everyone who was into the front room look over into the hallway as they were coming in. She bits her bottom lip as she hurries to try and catch up to The Spine.

The Spine was mumbling things to himself as he had finally slowed down after a few minutes of walking down twist and turns in the manor. He finally stops with his back turned to her. In a low voice barley auditable he finally asks her "Why didn't you listen to me?"

She drew her fingers back as she was about to touch his shirt.."I…I don't know." She whispers back to him.

He quickly spines and looks down at her, his expression almost angry but more hurt than anything "Don't lie to me. I saw how you looked at him…" his hand balled into a fist "that monster," he hissed.

She held her hands to her chest as she looked straight up at him for the first time…in fear. "Spine…I." She looked down at her feet as her eyes started to well up with tears "I guess… curiosity got the better of me."

The Spine's body relaxes a bit seeing her get upset. He knells down and puts his hands on her shoulders. "I warned you about them Brianna, I don't want you to get hurt….you know how much I hurt when I saw you today with The Skull?"

She shook her head as she looks up slightly at him sniffling back her tears.

"Brianna in that moment I saw you happy with him..I though my life was going to end." He wipes a few tears that escaped off her cheek "You are my life, I feel real when I'm with you, if he hurt you because I wasn't enough to keep you happy and you put your trust in him, I would stop my boiler right now."

"The Spine…I didn't know I meant that much to you." She put her hands on each side of his face.

The Spine leans in to hear and wraps his arms around her and holds her close "Please don't meet with him again." She nods "I promise," she looks down the narrow hall as she knows she can't keep the promise.

She pulls back as The Spine stand up, she slides her fingers around his and pulls him into the closest room.

The door swings ….."Click"….

…

"The Skull I don't know what your problem has been of late, but you better deal with whatever if going on," Thadeus jeers at The skull laying battered against the wall oil leaking from various limbs from being punished he would not dare defend himself against his father or fear more of his wrath. " If you so dare to come back with a task unfinished or show up late when I call I will do more then beat you with this crow bar. Do I make myself clear?"

The Skull pushes himself to stand up "Yes…Sir." He bows.

The Skull rages once he get backs to his room on the farthest end of the Becile manor, he smashes his fist against onto the walls and rubble tumbles beneath them "That dame The Spine taking her from my grasp when I was so close to pulling her even closer to me," he spat oil onto the ground, not bothering to clean himself up just yet.

He stepped onto the other side of the now gaping hole in his wall and sits down on the top of the rubble. "I swear I will have you for myself.."

"Myself..Myself HAhahahaHAhahahaHAhahHAHAhAaa!" Jack laughs, as he reveals he had snuck into The Skulls room.

The Skulls turns his head to the side and his eyes glow bright as his green matter burns and he whispers. "Come here Jack let's play a game."

The Jack peers over at The Skull surprised but so excited not realizing that only The Skull will be having fun with this game.


	5. Chapter 5: Questions

To Choose Between Matters

CH.5 Questions

*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry

A whole month had past and The Skull was now under the task to find parts for Thaddeus's new creation. Any moment he got to himself he spared for only thoughts of Brianna but soon after anger would build up from The spine being his major obstacle in his way. He was also put on punishment to stay away from the market since he had beat Jack into needing a set of new gears himself. So under no circumstance could he get to see 'his' girl.

…

This month had pasted by very slowly for Brianna as well. Almost every night The Spine would come and watch over her and during the day have someone go with her if she was to leave the manor. She felt so caged in a home she had loved for a very long time but she knew The Spine was doing it because he loved her but it was really getting on her nerves to not have time for herself.

"Rabbit, The Jon please I don't need you to follow me, I'm in the house." She rubbed her temple

"Bu.. The Spine has been so..so worried about you."Rabbit chimed while making over dramatic romantic poses.

"Yea! You're his quesadilla in distress!"Jon smiled and nodded in agreement to rabbit.

She stares at the two bots while standing in her doorway to her room, she takes a step back "It's called a damsel in distress and please go away boys," She closes her door.

The two bots look at each other "Well that wasn't right."Jon squeaked "Y.y...Yea you are both wrong," Rabbit swings his hips from one side to the other "It's a toaster in distress….just like my…my...my poor J..J..Jenny." Jon pats Rabbit on the back "Common bro, I remember Steve saying he was going to make some tacos."

They leave from standing in front of Brianna's room. She had been listening with her ear against the door to wait for them to leave. She waited a few extra minutes before sneaking out of her room and towards the back of the manor where less people roamed and was less likely to be caught sneaking out.

She slides out the back door and looks around to make sure no one was around before dashing through the garden. She was going to enjoy a nice day around town by herself.

…

Brianna walks into one of her favorite shops in the market. "Foxy my friend are you in today?" she calls as she walks up to the counter.

The Small Automaton walks in from the back carrying a few boxes "Yes yes my dear, how are you?" She smiles as she sets down her merchandise.

"Oh Foxy! You still haven't gotten a new set, I could always ask Walter to make you some new eyes" she looks down at the small bot.

"Oh hush, I may have no eyes but that doesn't mean I can't see I have plenty of eyes around my shop and this town to know what's going on. Plus that new Walter youngster still needs to learn a thing or two before he can make me the same quality eyes that I had." She snaps as she pulls objects out fo the boxes and starts to put them away.

Brianna sighs and sits on a stool by the counter and watches her friend. "Foxy…can I ask you something?"

Foxy stops and puts her hands on her hips "Is is about that Becile boy?" She walks up to her and puts her hands on Brianna's "Honey bee you have to answer that question on your own, when it comes to love only you can choose between The Skull and The Spine, personally I've always had a thing for the bad boys." She winks as she goes around the counter and disappears behind it as she kneels down to grab something.

The door jungles as someone falls against the door and lands on the ground. Brianna jumps and turns to see The Skulls youngest brother lying on the floor with a straight jacket on. "hehehteehahaHa! Hare I can't get up!" Jack giggles and he wiggles around on the floor.

Hare walks in through the door looking down at his brother shaking his head "Good, now I won't lose you for awhile you numbskull. He looks up and spots Brianna and grins a bit but doesn't say anything as he walks up to the counter "hey peanut where'd ya go?" He calls for Foxy.

Foxy stands back up as she pulls out a box for him having heard Jack coming "I'm right here furball." She smiles as she sets his package on the counter. "Now where is my…Oh there you are my sweet swirl of chocolate covered cherries." She exclaims as she walks back around the counter and spots Jack. He looks up at here and smiles as she looks down at him "Now would you like a cherry bolt or a fried gear?"

Jack arches his back and flings his body upwards and turns so he is standing in front of her "Cherry bolt, cherry bolt, cherry bolt!"

Brianna watched stunned that she could be so friendly with them after they had taken her eyes..but then again she was…becoming more infatuated with the worst of the three.

She sighs"What's a girl to do?" Hare looks over at her "You could always go see my brother; you have gotten him in quite a bit of trouble lately" he laughs and grinds his gears a bit.

She looks over at him in shock "I could never go to the Becile manor Mr. Thaddeus would kill me" Shivers run down her back as what else he would possibly do.

"No no, he's over at Dirty Mikes getting scraps from the old fighting bots, he will probably be there for a couple hours cursing at the junk." Hare pulls a coin bag out of his pocket and leaves it on the counter for Miss. Petite and grabs the box he came for.

"Come on jack we got to get going," he grabs the back of Jacks' jacket and pulls towards the door.

"By bye Foxy!" he slurps as he sucks on the third cherry bolt she had given him as he was being dragged out. "See ya later boys," Foxy smiles as she gets back to work.

Brianna thinks about what Hare says before jumping up "I'll see ya later Foxy I'm going to get an answer to my question." She smiles as she runs out of the door.

Foxy shakes her head but smiles to herself "Kids these days."


	6. Chapter 6: Junk Yard Fight

To Choose Between Matters

CH.6 Junk Yard Fight

*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry

The Skull was indeed still at Dirty Mikes when Brianna had shown up a few hours later, having gone there by foot not chancing any of the towns people who would of given her a ride blabbering to The Spine or any other band member.

She walked along the third row of junk, peeking around random objects trying to find the Skull without him spotting her first. Trying to figure out what to say to him after not being able seeing him the past month. Butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she battles with herself if she should really confront him about how she feels about him. She knows inside that he has done horrible things but the short moments in the market she has spent with him has shown a smidge of the kindness he can show..most of the time. His faults interest her and she could see he tried to break down his walls around her.

…

Ding, Ding, Ding!

The Spine reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cellular like device and opens it to see a small red dot moving to the outskirts of town "Brianna? Where are you going?" He looks around and quickly rings Rabbit .

"H..he….hello?" Rabbit answer's cheerfully

"Rabbit where is Brianna?!" The Spine asks

There is a short pause. "They last time I saw here she was in her ro..room." Rabbit replies

The Spine sighs and rubs his temple "Rabbit please go check her room, then the house please then call me back."

"Sure The Spine!" Click!

The Spine looks back at the phone "I knew I was right when I put that tracking device on her dress…."

He runs out of a store he had just purchased something at and slides a small box into his pocket before rushing and heading towards where the dot was indicated on his phone.

…

The Skull had been following Brianna around for awhile now as he watches her sneak around for the last 20minutes. He noticed her the moment she came into the junk yard, but then again how could you not notice something so pure in a dirty area.

He could tell she was getting tired of looking around and he walks up behind her ever so quiet and leans down next to her ear "Lost little girl?" smog flowing out of his mouth.

She jumps and turns and swings her arm at him and he catches it and holds it still as he looks down at her.

"The Skull … you scared me."She blinks as she looks at his hand holding hers.

"I scare a lot of people darling." He lets go of her hand "where have ya been? Those scrap heaps tell ya to stay away from me I bet." His gears grind at the thought.

"N..no I've just been..!"

She is spun around and backed into a row of bricks being blocked from view from anyone else at the junk yard. His hands slammed into the bricks on each side of her "Don't lie to me." He growls "I know those Walter bots just love telling people to hate us." His eyes glow an orange tint from all the burning matter and rust bubbling up through his tubes.

She wraps her arms around herself and shakes from fear running through her spine "Skull…please I don't think of you that way." She slowly places her small hand on the side of his face. He flinches from her touch but allows her to touch him he puts his hand on top of the one on the side of his face and sighs.

He looked into her eyes and could tell she was telling him the truth now "I'm…sorry I scared ya." He stands up straight.

His brow rises as he hears a short clicking sound and turns to see what it is when he is slammed hard in the face and knocked over onto the ground.

He shakes his head and pops his jaw back into place and looks up to see The Spine standing over him.


	7. Chapter 7

To Choose Between Matters

CH.7 Junk Yard Fight 2

*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry

The Skull chuckles and gets back up "The Spine so nice of you to join us buddy." The Spine glares at him as he breaths heavy "I'm not your buddy The Skull. I'm here to take Brianna home."

"You go an interesting way of showing up where you're not wanted all the time, boy."The Skull starts walking towards Brianna who hasn't moved an inch and keeps glancing back and forth the automatons.

The Spine gets in front of her "You need to stay away from her Becile."

The Skull grins "What if I don't, maybe she rather be with me. Have you thought about that?"

The Spines eyes widen a bit "She would never want to be around someone like you." He shifted a bit thinking now back to all the times he has seen them together and now she has snuck out of the manor and is now with him.

Brianna touches the back of The Spines coat lightly and he turns to her "Is this true would you rather be with him?" So much grief shifted in The Spines stare.

"I..I'm not sure…I don't know..I…..I" Tears start to build up in her eyes, she cared for him she really did but she had so many mixed emotions about the two of them right now.

"Now look what ya did, you went and made her cry."The Skull proclaims as he taunts The Spine.

Now The Skull was just really pissing The Spine off. He turns slowly and faces "Lets decide this now man to man, if I win you leave Brianna alone."

"The Skull snuffs "Fine, but if I will take what is mine, so common pretty boy."

…

Only moments had past but to Brianna t felt like years watching the two bots clash and rip at each other. Her screams of pleading for them to stop being unheard as the screeching of metals pressing against each other.

The Spine had The Skull pinned at one point on the ground as he straddles him and bashed his head into the ground as the The Skull had already torn most of the The Spines shirt off and was tearing panels of of The Spine trying to get at what's inside. Mix of blue and green matter and oil was splattered all over all of them.

The Skull throws The Spine off of him and across the row. Brianna runs to The Spine as he gets up and grabs onto him "Please! Please stop this!" tears running down her face to where it was hard for her to see anymore because her eyes were so blurry.

"You can't stop this now… I'm doing this for you.." He pushes her to the side and she stumbles back as the sound of what a can being crushed and cut open at the same time could be heard. The sound continued for a couple moments before only gasps and wheezes could be heard.

Brianna stables herself and catches herself against one of the small piles of brick. She looks up to the sight of The Skull walking towards her, green matter covering his hands down to his elbows and splattered across his face. Blue matter leaking from the top of his head he was blocking her view from where the sound was coming.

He binds over to grab his hat and that's when she sees The Spine sprawled against the ground and apart of the brick wall. The whole right side of his chest cavity hanging out of his body with a mix of fluids pooling around him. She runs towards him but The Skull grabs her around her waist and holds her back.

"The Spine, please get up!" Brianna calls out to him as his glazed over eyes stare in her direction. The Skull smiled at his work, and was filled with joy that he had won her from him they way he had always wanted to until a few words escaped her mouth.

"Please Spine I'm so sorry, I never wanted this to happen you know I love you." She pulled to try and get to him but The Skulls grip was to strong and was just getting tighter.

The Skull growled at those words and lifted her off her feet as he turns and started to walk away. "Nooo put me down Skull! He might die!" She pushes against him.

The Spine's system was slowly shutting down and an auto alert had been sent to the other Walter members. Pain filled his chest but at hearing her words for how she cared for him he smiled and blacked out as the last sight he saw was her and The Skull disappearing behind the next row of bricks….


	8. Chapter 8

To Choose Between Matters

CH.8 The Twist of fate

*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry

The Spines photoreceptors started to flicker. " S..Spine how are you feeling?" Rabbit mutters with concern in his voice. He hasn't left The Spines side for the last 3weeks helping and watching Peter Walter VI take care of all of the damages.

The Spine winces and lets out a few moans. Rabbit jumps up and runs out of the room to get the .

Spine forces himself to sit up and regrets it when he does as a few of the still stripped wires send a shock up his titanium spine. He leans forward in pain and coughs up a bit of oil. "Brianna..." He balls his fist in the sheets that he was under.

"The Spine! Good your finally awake we were so worried," smiles seeing his old friend alive. It was touch and go for awhile, most of his system had to be rebuilt and downloaded.

By now the rest if the Walter family had come to see The Spine and comfort him. He felt they were being extra nice to him and no one bothered to ask him what happened and where Brianna was.

He could tell Rabbit was being fidgety and when asked what was the matter he just yelled out TACOS then ran out of the room. It wasn't till much latter in the night when Peter finally came to see him did he know why everyone was acting weird.

Peter sat beside the bed in a large red chair "I'm going to go ahead and tell you what has happened this last month you have been asleep." He takes a short pause and looks straight in The Spines eyes "Brianna is getting married."

The Spine sat there for a few moments before if clicked "That bastard The Skull forcing her into marriage "he growls.

"Actually she is marring Thaddeus Becile."Peter Walter says as if he was any better.

"WHAT!" The Spine jumps up and falls to the ground clutching the right side of his chest as aftershock catches him off guard."

"How'd this happen? I bet The Skull planned this all along." Spine stares at Peter.

Peter shakes his head" The Skull is in a full out roar about it, he has sent quite a few dozen of people to the hospital as well as tarring his brother Hares arm off the other day. It seems the closer to the wedding day comes, he causes more trouble."

"The weirdest part of it all is that he came looking for you The Spine, of course we didn't let him near the manor and didn't bother to hear him speak." Peter confessed.

…

At Becile manor a few hours after the fight at Dirty Mikes Junk yard.

…

Brianna had pasted out a short time from crying over The Spine as The Skull carried her into the back of Becile manor making sure none of the other members of the household see's him bring her in.

He carries her down to some of the more forgotten rooms in the manor. He finally sets her down on a bed that was used for old servants during the war time.

"Mine" He thinks as he stands over her and watches her sleep blue and green matter as well as oil splattered on her from the fight and from what was on his hands. He balls his fist replaying her "I love you" to The Spine in his head.

He walks out of the room and stands in the door way and looks back at her "You will never leave me." He whispers as he closes and locks the door so she couldn't get out when she wakes up.

He turns his wifi link on to appear like he just got back to the manor.

Hares voice instantly pops into his head "Get to the lab now," then disappear back into almost complete silence other than Jacks psychopathic laughter that never seems to stop.

The Skull grumbles and heads upstairs to the lab not having enough time to clean up and knows he will be questioned about his appearance.

"The Skull, where have you been?" Thaddeus Beciles tone was low and calm and The Skull knew he was in murky waters as it is.

"The Junk yard, where you told me to be, sir." The Skull was facing Thaddeus's back as he was facing his lab table.

Thaddeus turns and stares at him, pausing to take in all the dried matter on him noticing the green. "When will the parts be here?"

"Tomorrow morning before dawn, sir," The Skull replies.

"Good it seems I won't have to scrap you…yet." He turns back to his table and looks down at a small female automaton body frame before pulling a sheet over it. "It seems you all will always have just brothers." Thaddeus had failed once again in making a female automaton without the help of Peter Walter IV, even with their first female creations magical eyes, he still couldn't figure out what those Walters knew that he didn't.

With old memories of working together with the only Walter he ever slightly got along with he became furious.

"Out, all of you get out." He fumes as he stares down at his failed creation.

The Skull was first to leave and Jack bounded behind him, Hare happy to get out started to follow his brothers.

"Hare." Hare stopped at his name was called and turned back to Thaddeus "Yes boss?"

"Find out what The Skull is hiding, there will be NO secrets kept from me in this house, when you do come to me immediately."

The Hare grinned, he wasn't the one who got to do a lot of the more secretive work for the boss and he was happy he might be able to get The Skull in more trouble, he wanted payback for him hurting jack so much these past months.

"Yes, sir."


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

To Choose Between Matters

CH.8 part 2

*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry

It only took Hare a couple days to figure out The Skull had brought Brianna to the manor. One The Skull was sneaking food from the kitchen and two he seemed slightly off kilter. Usually by now The Skull would have noticed Hare spying on him.

The hardest part was finding where he had hid her. Most doors blinded in with the walls and if you didn't stay close to the person you where following they could disappear into one of the hidden rooms.

Hare found his prize on the forth try of following his brother to some of the older and hardly used rooms in the manor.

He stood behind a corner and waited for The Skull to leave before making his move.

Brianna sulked as she sat at a small table The Skull brought in so they could eat together well he would watch her eat. Her head jolted upright as a light rapping sound echoed off the door. She stared at it and waited.

Another rapping nose was made.

She scurried over to the door and whispers " hello, is anyone out there?"

Hare grinned as he hears her "bulls eye" he thinks. "It's me Hare, The Skull asked me to move you to another room while he was busy with other matters."

Hare's finger tip flips to the side and a lock pick pops out. He fiddles with the lock before a click is heard announcing it was unlocked.

He opens the door and looks down at Brianna who was still in her matter stained clothes.

"We'll don't cha look interesting."Hare looks over her and all the faded blue and green on her.

Brianna instantly started to cry and Hare jumps back " umm there...there he leans over and pats her shoulder.

Brianna rushes and wrapped her arms around hares' waist and presses her face against his stomach. Sniffling and smearing her tears on him "he..he's dead Hare... The Skull killed him."

Hare raised an eyebrow as he pulled her along to start walking away from the room." Who's dead Brianna?"

The sniffles and looks up at him slightly her face still mostly hidden "The Spine...The..Sk..Skull told me that they couldn't h..help him."

Hare put on a sympathetic expression and rubs Brianna's shoulder "aww darlin we all lose a loved one, I'm just sorry you lost yours so soon."He looks away and talks to himself "I wish mine would be gone sooner."

They had ascended a couple floors and Brianna had become quiet as she eyes all the rooms and weird inventions they pass.

Brianna screams as she feels a tug at her arm and both her and Hare look over to see Jack bent low with his arms wrapped around hers.

"Hi hi pretty girl." Jack giggles and smiles at her.

Jack stands up straight "so where ya off to Hare?"

"I'm moving her to the room upstairs Jack, so she can be more comfortable."

"But isn't that... Gyuedueffaofwg" Jack mumbles as Hare quickly covers his mouth.

Hare sighs eyeing back and forth between the two " no he moved to another room."

Brianna cocked her head to the side "who?"

"My father." Hare says truthfully other than the part that he moved out of the room.

Brianna shivered, she has heard horrid things about Mr. Becile and now she was going to be staying in his old room.

They started to head to the room again, Brianna feeling more open now that Jack seemed to lighten the mood as he was playing with her hair and dress.

They pass a few of the other inhabitants of the manor and once passed they people would peak and watch after them so surprised to see a member of the Walter family here.

They get to the hall in the top floor "wait here for a sec Bri, I wanna make sure the room it ready for you." Hare walks down the hall the door at the end of it.

Brianna watches him disappear behind the door and she turns to Jack who was sucking on a Cherry bolt, one of many he must of gotten from Miss. Petite.

Moments later Hare comes out with a large smile on his face and walks to her "your room is ready for you." He pulls her along and opens the door for her.

"After you."

She smiles "why thank you..." She walks in and jumps a little when the door closes behind her.

She turns to the door and no knob could be found " I'm locked in again" she huffs and puts her hands on her hips.

A husky voice from behind her sends shivers down her spine.

"Well I'd never, a Walter girl in my home, and snuck in here by one of my own bots." The voice seemed to be right behind her.

She slowly turns around to see a large man sitting in a rolling chair across the room by a desk covered with hundreds maybe thousands of lab notes. Thaddeus Becile was staring right at her or quite frankly through her.

.…...

Me. Becile stands from his chair and stalks towards her without a moment's hesitation Brianna backs up till she is leaned against the door and he is standing very close to her. He looks down his nose at her.

"Why are you here girl?" He was very serious and his tone was spiteful.

She looked away from him and stared at a picture hanging on the wall of the previous head of the Becile household.

She licks her lips a bit "The Skull took me." She says quickly not wanting to anger him.

Her eyes close and her body tenses up as his fingers light touch one side of her chin and turns her face towards his.

"Now, now don't be afraid of me. Open your eyes and look at me I'm not a scary man." He tone more friendly now seeing it might get her to talk more.

She blinks and looks up at him with her big eyes that glisten under the dim lights in the room.

He smiles "good now why did my boy take you?"

He lets go of her chin and walks over to a globe that opens to be a small bar.

She fiddles with the edge of her dress and bites at her bottom lip "Him and The Spine had a row over me... sir."

Thaddeus lets out a hardy laugh as he pores some whiskey in a shot glass. "So he has feelings for you does he... that's new.."

Thaddeus thinks for a second and comes to a realization and turns on his heel and wags his pointer finger at her with his free hand.

"So you're the reason he has been messin up lately and being late." He laughs again just thinking about it.

He pulls out a chair at a table "come, come sit down and relax."

Brianna walks across the room and sits down as he pushes her chair in for her. He sits down across from her and looks at her.

...

It had been an hour now that The Skull was running all over the manor trying to find Brianna, but first he felt like he needed to find his brothers first.

Both Hare and The Skull turn a corner on opposite ends of a hall and stopped when their eyes meet.

"Where is she Hare!"

Hares" eyes widened " I don't know who you are talking about!" He turned quickly on his heels and started running as The Skull started after him.

"Grrrrrrrraaaaaahhh Hare!" The Skull yelled after him but his brother was much faster than he was that's why he was manly the muscle of the group.

Hare dashed around twists and turns to keep away from his brother.

Time flew by before The Skull outwitted Hare and caught him by his shirt collar as he slipped to go another way. The floor shakes as hare it pinned against the wall.

The Skull growled and his gears grounded together "where is she ?!"

Hare pulled and struggled to get out if his brothers grasp "she's with the boss!" He gurgled under the pressure his brother was applying to his throat.

The Skull drops his brother in disdain knowing he couldn't do anything now that she was with HIM.

...

It had been two days now since The Skull had seen Brianna but had been scolded by Thaddeus about what he had done only to be praised afterwards until he was asked a certain person.

"Is The Spine really dead The Skull?" He grinned at him

"No sir, but he is unconscious at the time and what I've been told from our spy is they are having a hard time fixing him. Sir" The Skull explains

Thaddeus rubs his chin "good enough we will keep that little detail from Miss. Brianna" he smiles to himself.

"I'll be out for a few hours to go see that half sister of yours to give her; her eyes back since I am unable use them now. Take Jack to my room to keep our little misses entertained before you go pick up the order's that have arrived from the station." Thaddeus pats The Skulls shoulder as he walks by and walks out of the room they where presently in.

A slow stream of smoke leaves The Skulls mouth before he goes to get Jack.


	10. Chapter 9

To Choose Between Matters

CH.9 Shocked to the core

*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry

Back to present day.

"The Spine... The Spine.."Hatchworth calls out into the garden.

The spine appears from behind a overgrown rise bush, leaning on a cane. It had been a week now since he had woken up and it was taking Mr. Reed and Peter VI some time to fix him up good as new.

He still had random sonic disruptions through the left side of his body where all the damage had been made.

"Yes Hatchworth? What is it that you need?" He smiles at his brother still learning what this century has to offer him in knowledge and what is considered VERY wrong to what is good to do and say.

Hatchworth tilts his head and making a clicking sound as her leans forward then back up. "There is a very beastly Becile of a brut calling for you outside of the main gate... No one is home should I send out the... the missiles?"

The Spine scrunched up his face..." Umm no Hatchworth, I think I can handle this myself. Thank you."

.…...

The Spine hobbles down the lane towards the front gate " I wonder what he wants from me... he already took the thing I cared about most what does he want now."

He could clearly see The Skull huffing and puffing at the front gate as his smoke floated into the air above him and kind of sat there like a miniature rain cloud.

The Skull peered at The Spine and took in his handy work of just how bad he damaged him as he limped towards him.

The Spine stops at the gate merely a few feet away from The Skull.

"What do you want from me know Becile?" The spine slowly exhales.

"I want you and your little snobby family to kid-nape Brianna..."

The Spine raised a brow but was interrupted as The Skull kept on.

"I will not have Thaddeus threaten her to marry him rather than earning her hand in a noble way." He huffs and grabs the gate as he leans over "he won't even let me see her, these past couple weeks unless to bring her food."

The Spine sighed; he understood what he meant even though their idea of Nobel claims came from different eras. Plus he could see The Skull breaking down almost the same way he was on the inside.

"What is he threatening her about?" The Spine asked warily.

The Skull looks up and over at him " I don't know, they last I could talk to her that's all she said but didn't say what."

"I'm still not used to all these weird emotions you Walters call love and care, but I do know I could... would change for her. "He slides down into his knees still holding the bars on the gate.

"Please The Spine, help me stop this wedding from happening." His gears whined under the pressure of his boiler over heating with embarrassment.

The Spine winces a bit; he felt he was looking at himself of his mixed emotions.

"Fine under one condition."

...

Previously three weeks before

"Mr. Becile sir please can I at least walk around outside, it's quiet grotesque being in this lab all the time." Brianna rubs her shoulders as she sits on a stool in the farthest part of the lab she could get from the lab table she could get. He had been being her to the lab the last week to keep an "eye" on her.

Thaddeus plucked a hard drive out of the latest automaton he was able to pluck from the street. The bot was pleading and trying to get out of the restraints the last hour and finally put out of his misery.

"No, no if you're going to be a part of this family now, you must help out in the lab from time to time. Get your hands dirty as they say." He grins at the thought he had already been picturing her in the Becile colors.

She fidgets and slides off her stool, she walks slowly up to the lab table and looks at the poor bot.

She stares at the energy core as it glows dimly.

"Take it out."Thaddeus looks at where she is with no expression.

She moved her hand over the core but hesitated... her hand shaking in fear of being shocked.

Thaddeus voice bellows " now, take it out now or it will be worthless."

Brianna jumps not wanting the bots death to be meaningless she pulls the core out. Her blue eyes widen immensely, the core shakes and colored sparks jump around over her skin and sends a tingling sensation over her arm before the colored liquid in the core starts to hum. She smiles a little as she holds the core gently in both of her hands as if she would a baby bird.

Her face glowing from the light coming off the salvaged core.

Thaddeus steps back slightly and takes a deep breath. In that moment he knew she was to interesting to give to one of his boys but something still seemed off about her.

He had only seen a core react that way when in contact to another core.

Brianna stands there in silence looking at the core not noticing she was being looked over.

He slowly moves around the table and comes up behind her having slide a rod off another table.

"You seem to like this type of worked." He coos in her ear and slides the core out of her hand with his free hand.

She lets go of the core when he grabbed it, the tingling feeling leaving when it does. "It's a strange sensation, but I still feel sorry for him."she runs her hand across the now lifeless bots bare hand. "It's horrible that you killed him."

Thaddeus cocked his eyebrow with peeked interest. "We'll I'm sorry you feel that why, but I would be more worried about yourself than the poor bots I steal." He cackles.

"What do you mean!" She spins on her heel and faces him. She inhales quickly as her eyes squint in pain.

He presses the end of the item he had grabbed into her stomach and it releases a bright flash and sends a low wattage through her.

He catches her as she passes out "I'm sorry my dear but you are just TO interesting not to take a peak of what you might really be made of." 


	11. Chapter 10

To Choose Between Matters

CH.10 Connection

*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry

The Skull pounded on Thaddeus door "What are you doing to her! Give her back to me!" He spits as fire blows out of the sides of his skeletal face. All he had heard when he got back last night was Jack running through the halls laughing about a victim to Thaddeus wrath, ignoring it at first only to find out it was Brianna's screams coming from the lab.

Since, he has been pounding on the locked and indestructible doors causing a huge scene in the Becile manor.

Hare didn't like his brother but he hated the sound coming from the lab even more and he left the manor to get away from it, taking Jack with them to see their favorite little automaton.

10 hours later

Thaddeus huffed and sighed with joy at what he had found out about this precious woman as he closes a hidden panel on her back and sews up various layers of tissue and skin as she lays their on the lab table.

She had been cuffed to the table but had no fight in her anymore as she laid there with dried tears on her face with fresh ones still falling. Her expression was blank and her throats soar from screaming.

She had been brutally questioned about what she really was and when she wouldn't answer had started cutting her open in different areas till he had found what he had hypothesized was in her.

The night had only followed with more questions she would than refuse to answer since she had made a promise to one of the previous Peter Walters.

She had held the screams back as much as possible when she heard The Skull scream for her and even offer his own welling being to be abused for whatever he thought she might have done to deserve this.

She could still hear the hum and pops from The Skull kneeling outside of the door. He had gone quiet merely three hours ago but guessed he had to finally shut down to charge.

She could hear Thaddeus cleaning and putting the various tools away. Her body had shut down and barely moved. Only the twitching of her fingers and toes showed she was still with the living.

Thaddeus walked around her unhooking the cuffs and puts them away. He was all smiles as he took a clean rag and wiped the small cuts on her wrists from her struggling once she had woken up during his examination. He then wiped her back before putting ointment and bandages on the places he cut open.

He hummed the tune from the song labyrinth from the band Oomph! As he wrapped her in a blanket and picked her up. She jumped at his touch and curled up her eyes still on a blank stare.

He lays her in a strange bed mad of large cushions and slides a large blanket over her shoulders before leaving the lab through a secret door.

The main lab door clicks as it unlocks.

The Skull hearing the click starts coming out of stasis. His joints pop and crack into places as he pushes the door open and looks around.

He spots rags covered in blood hanging from the garbage bin before spotting her hair sticking out of the blankets on the bed she was resting on.

He sprints to her side and kneels beside her..."Brianna...?!"

When she doesn't respond he reaches over and moves the blanket and his chest clinches and make a grounding sound as he sees her blank stare.

A single tear black as his old emotions, slides down his face because he knew she would have to deal with whatever trauma he put her through.

He didn't bother to search her body he already knew it would be to much for him so he stayed there by her side the rest of the day, by noon she had fallen into a deep but restless slumber. He slides his fingers through her hair to move it out of her face.

"I'm so sorry Brianna, I knew something like this could happen but thought he wouldn't have a reason to unless you provoked him, I should have loved you enough to stay away."

When the sun started to rise the next morning the Skull in a partial stasis started to hear a voice in his head. At first he pushed it away thinking it was Hare telling him about an order from Mr. Becile, but the voice grew louder and it wasn't a makes but a females voice... Singing.

First it was very soft barely audible

"I was blind  
>I was closed down<br>Could not feel  
>Or set it free..."<p>

Then the voice got clearer and louder in his head

"Energize me with a simple touch  
>Or with an open heart<br>Energize me, fire up this flame"

It paused for a second

"That's burning between us."

He opens up his photo receptors to see Brianna staring at him with her hand over his. He inhaled as he stared at her. She smiles slightly at him even though she had just been through something most can't live after.

He leans over "I really do love you..." He presses his lips against hers. 


	12. Chapter 11

To Choose Between Matters  
>CH.11<br>*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry

The Skull had spent the following few days taking care of her. She would not talk about what happened in the lab, she barely talked at all.

When she needed something or if the pain came back in bursts from being opened up she would lightly touch the Skulls hand or just berry her face in the back of his shirt not allowing him to turn around to see her tears.

He would stay calm in front of her but when he left her for the few moments to get her food or water he would let his frustration out on anyone that was unlucky to cross his path.

He would run thoughts of killing Thaddeus through his mind but knew he couldn't cause he would be shut down the second Thaddeus felt threatened... It had happened a few time already in the past.

One on occasion the Skull had been gone from the mansion to do something for that when he came back Brianna gone from the lab.

A note in her place.

"Miss. Brianna is in the main guest room by mine."  
>Mr. Thaddeus Becile<p>

The Skull grumbled at the thought of him coming and messing with Brianna after what he had done to her but was happy she was in a better room that should make her more comfortable.

The skull makes some hot tea before going to the guest room. He knocks before opening the door to see Jack laying on his side on the floor with his straight jacket on holding cards with his feet as he played a game of Captain Alexander with Brianna who had a smile on her face that got wider as she sees him come in.

"Hiya The Skull!" Jack exclaims as he puts down a card "my sea monster breaks your mast!" He grins and rolls over to put his head on Brianna's lap trying to peak at her cards.

He notices she is wearing a new dress..."Thaddeus"...he thinks. It was a black and green striped dress that went down to her ankles and had short sleeves.

A short cough is made next to him and he looks over to see Hare leaning against the wall.

"Looks like you have a few more people to go through before you can have her to yourself." He was talking about Thaddeus and Jack, he wouldn't admit that he was starting to like her as a sister since she was so caring towards his younger brother.

The Skull huffed "I highly dought she would pick them."

"I wouldn't get to cocky yet The Skull" Hare laughs as he points at the two playing cards.

Brianna had Jack in a playful headlock as she ruffled his hair. She was laughing at jack pretending she was a sea monster and he was the captain getting pulled into the sea.

The Skull sighed and relaxed.

Hare watched The Skull it was weird to see him act like this since he was never lovey towards his own brothers.

"The Skull... can I ask you something ?"

The Skull raised a bony brow "what is it Hare?" He doesn't look away from the other two.

Hare pauses and thinks for a second "why don't you leave... Ya know just take her and go."

The Skull thought about it for a second.

"Well... I couldn't leave you two here, I may be the biggest ass towards you two but you are still my brothers."

Hares eyes widen "but you are always beating us up and forcing us to leave the manor all the time to do stuff for Thaddeus?"

The Skull finally looked over at Hare " has it ever occurred to you that I do those things so Thaddeus doesn't turn you into scrap, I have taken many of your punishments so you wouldn't have to..."

"The Skull..."

The Skull interrupts him " now shut your trap." He turns back to looking at the two playing cards.

...

That night after The Skull had or rather watched Brianna have dinner she was called to Thaddeus office.

The Skull escorted her there but was turned away at the door as only Brianna was allowed in.

"Brianna my dear, I have something very important to ask you but before you answer remember I have the power to destroy everything you ever have cared for and I have no problem making you watch as I do it." He eyes her as he walks back and forth smiling to himself knowing he was right that she would look good in his colors.

"We both know you have some secrets that are only between you and the head of Walter family and now myself if what I have found out through my little examination of your interior."

Brianna stands as still as possible she still hadn't said much since the incident. She was breathing slowly waiting for him to just ask... Even though she had a guess of what it might be.

"Brianna ever since I first saw you, here in my home I have been drawn to you, and I know I am or may be many years older than yourself but.." He gets down on one knee in front of her and opens a small box to reveal a large green candy diamond ring.

"Will you marry me and forever join these two families to end all these past endeavors that have come between us?"

Brianna stumbles back shocked and thinks about everything he has said. He might tell her secrets... He might kill Rabbit and the others, still not knowing The Spine was still alive.

She closes her eyes to hold back the tears that will surly come.

She holds out her hand "yes."


	13. Chapter 12

To Choose Between Matters  
>CH.12 The Beginning<br>*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry

Back to present time

Brianna stood silently on the pedestal as she was fitted into her form fitted wedding gown. She was away in her own thoughts only thinking of how she betrayed The Spine and the whole family even though she hadn't said a word.

The woman giggled and talked about how pretty she was and how lucky she was to have caught just a rich mans eye as they worked on her dress.

She didn't pop out of her thoughts till Mr. Becile popped into the room, the woman were furious and tried to kick him out but he pushed right past them and went up to his future bride and held her hands him his.

"Why don't you look gorgeous." He eyes her dress but manly how tight it was against her body.

She looks down at him with a dead look "isn't it bad luck to see me in my dress before the wedding day?"

He laughs "my dear, bad luck runs at the sight of me."

"So do most woman." She retorts.

He laughs heartily " I knew you would be a perfect choice as a wife." He pats the top of her hand before leaving.

The woman quietly come back to her side to work on her dress. One woman looks up at her " now for the main jewel in the middle of your bustier would you like it to be the blue or green?"

Brianna smiled knowing it would be the biggest one on the dress "Blue please."

The decorated the dress in blue and green diamonds around the trim and around the bust.

...

The same day wedding invitations arrived at the Walter manor for all the members of the family except for The Spine.

Steve had walked in with them and passed them out, none were surprised since the Spine had found out earlier.

Everyone was gloomy in the manor as they stared at the invitations.

"Bri..Brianna must be ss..so upset." Rabbit says as he holds onto Paige's hand. Paige had been asked to be Brianna's maid of honour and agreed so she could be with her the few minutes before the wedding, Rabbit was going to go with her to make sure they don't try anything.

The Spine left soon after to go meet up with The Skull they had been secretly meeting the last couple days to plan how they will get Brianna away from Thaddeus.

...

The day had come, the whole town was gathered at the steampunk cathedral for the big day. They were to scared not to if Thaddeus noticed that a single person was not there what he might do.

The layout must of cost a fortune as green rubies ran down each side of the rows of chairs and across balconies.

White Egyptian lace covered the tables, it also tied and draped across the chairs at the end on the isle.

Slowly people started to file into the room filling the chairs.

...

Foxy had come and went upstairs, she laughed and went straight to Hack to fix his...well everything. She was also the one to be handling the rings.

She had meet up with both Thaddeus and Peter VI who where talking in hushed but argutive tones.

"Aaas Foxy my daughter!" Thaddeus turns around to smile at her.

"Half your daughter, remember I'm yours and Peter IV"s creation." She only said it aloud since Peter already knew and no one else was around.

"Oh and thank you for my eyes back." She glares at him, still mad at Thaddeus.

"Your very welcome, Oh here you go." He pulls the rings out of his pocket and hands the box they are in to her.

She takes them and puts it in her dress pocket and goes back to make sure Jack was still in his straight jacket tux.

...

Paige comforts Brianna as she tells the other girl that Thaddeus knows there secret.

Paige was not allowed to tell her that the Spine was alive since she might blow there plan.

The Skull and The Spine where in another room discussing the plan once more. The Spine fixes The Skulls tie and he huffs still not liking be helped by Spine.

"Good luck." The Spine says as The Skull leaves the door.

"You to, don't screw this up."The Skull called back to him.

Everyone is in there places and The Skull stands beside Thaddeus.

Wedding music starts to play and the doors open.

Everyone in on the plan thinks all together "let the rescue begin."


	14. Chapter 13

To Choose Between Matters  
>CH.13 A special day<br>*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry

All eyes where on Brianna as she walked down the isle. She was truly beautiful in her gown, even Jack stopped trying to escape his tux to gawk at her.

She blushed and smiled but once she stepped beside the groom did her smile leave.

Thaddeus put her veil over her head " you look gorgeous my dear." He smiles his cocky little smile thinking he had won her already.

The service starts as the preacher talks about the two "lovers". He gets to the line everyone was waiting for.

"...Speak now or forever hold your peace..."

At that moment the backs doors Brianna came through swing open and The Spine is standing there.

"Ya I have something against them getting married, that's my girl!"

Brianna is speechless and puts her hands up to her face "The...Spine." Her eyes filling with tears. Thaddeus growled and flicks a dirty look to The Skull.

The Spine starts to walk towards them "Brianna it's really me." He holds his hands out to her.

Seeing this Thaddeus wrapped his arm around her waist and pulls her against him. "She is mine scrap heap, now beat it" he snaps at The Spine.

All the Walter family stands up and by now a lot of people had slipped out knowing what could happen next.

The Skull had stepped down and stood beside The Spine "Thaddeus your rain as head of the family is over."

Brianna pushed against Thaddeus but he pulled her in closer. Thaddeus snaps at the preacher to keep going.

The preacher stutters but keeps going.

"No!" The Skull & The Spine yell in unison and run towards Thaddeus.

Thaddeus turns and starts to pull something out of his pocket. Brianna reacts without thinking and pushes herself in front of him.

ZZBANGZZ!

All seemed to freeze as Brianna grips onto Thaddeus clothes. Blood and another liquid running out of the middle of her torso.

She glares at him as small droplets of blood out out of the corner of her mouth "I would never be yours."

The Skull and The Spine had frozen for a slit second before continuing go go towards them but never imagining what Brianna would do next.

Her eyes went from a normal humans to changing color to a deep red. Her finger make a clicking sound and the tips turn into small blades as she thrust her hand into Thaddeus chest.

Thaddeus gasps and falls to his knees as Brianna stumbles back wards.

Peter VI was the first to her and catches her "we have to get her to my lab NOW!"

The two male bots look at Escher other. "Take her, ill deal with him." The Skull says as he turns to face Thaddeus coughing and cursing him and the Walter family.

The Spine picks up Brianna and runs, runs as fast as his legs could get him since it would be faster than waiting on them to get the car and driving.

The Skull steps in front of Thaddeus and Hare and Jack step up behind Skull all glaring down at him.

"I guess it's our turn to have fun with his parts, huh The Skull?" Jack sqwees joyfully.

"We sure do Jack." The Skull grins

...

The Becile boys had arrived later in the evening to see how Brianna was.

Foxy had followed to give Peter a hand since she was around when the girls were altered.

She came out to give both families the news that she would be just fine just a few broken bones and a busted gear.

Everyone sighed and Peter allowed Paige to explain what the girls really where. She laughed a bit "we are cyborgs, Peter IV would erase you boys memory of us so he could keep his new success a secret but after his death it was harder to keep you boys from figuring things out or wondering that something was off."

Rabbit hopped up and down "so... So that means the girls will be with use forever ?!"

Paige wrapped her arms around Rabbit and kisses his cheek "I guess so." She smiles


	15. Chapter 14

To Choose Between Matters

CH.14 truce

*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry

Days passed as The Becile brothers would come to visit Brianna The Skull mumbling something about, why did his brothers have to come with him every time.

Jack usually ran off once in the Walter manor to go find Jon, they had become great friends even if Jack was a little rough to how he played compared to when Jon plays with Hatchworth.

Hare walks off with Rabbit to update Peter VI on what was going on with Thaddeus. Yes he was still alive the boys still needed him for the time to get paper work and other things done so the manor could be turned over to them.

The Skull went straight to the room where Brianna had been recovering.

Knocking first The Skull going into the room and as usually his rival in Brianna's affections was there.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

Brianna smiles up at him as she sits across a table from Spine playing wizard chess. "Better, still have this tight pain in my chest but Peter and Foxy said they would do another scan tonight."

"Check mate" Spines queen slices the head of Brianna's king.

"Gosh darn it not again! That's the 3 time today." She huffs and gets up, slowly. She winces as her bones where still healing.

Skull takes her hand to help her but glares down at her "you need to be resting cyborg or not you are still part human."

"Skulls right Bri." Spine gets up and slides the board back into its container.

He puts it back on the shelf and stands behind her. Both bots looking down at her.

"Aren't you two supposed to be wooing me, not acting like my father." She raised a brow as she looks back and forth from them.

Both The Spine and The Skull look at each other then back down at her.

"Get to bed." Says Skull  
>"Please rest some more." Say Spine in unison<p>

Brianna huffs again "yep I have to fathers now." She slides into her bed and props herself against some pillows.

Spine tucks her in and hands her, her book.

Spine kisses her forehead before both male bots leave the room to let her rest.

Skull grumbles thinking he should have shown her some kind of affection before they had left but it was to late now.

Both boys walked down the hall together quietly till they were outside in the garden.

The Spine rubs the back of his neck as he sighs, releasing steam into the cool night air.

"So, does this conduction start now?"The Skull eyes Spine.

"I guess so." He turns and looks at Skull "at this moment we shall both respect each other wishes in trying to court Miss Brianna and will sign off days to have personal time with her alone without interruptions from the other. Agreed?" He puts his hand out to The Skull.

The Skull takes a hold of Spine hand with a firm grip as they stare at each other.

"Agreed."

…

"No, no, no Jack, that's not how you make a quesadilla." Jon waves his finger at him.

Jack tilts his head to the side as he stares at his burnt food that had been filled with mostly forks and other utensils.

Jon makes an angered pouty face before throwing away Jacks burnt food. "You better not let Hatchy see that he hates wasting food."

He pulls out another tortilla "Ok, Jack now watch how I do it..ok?"

Jack Smiles "Okie dokie Jon."

…

Thaddeus grumbled as he lay in his bed mostly unable to move from the waist down from after his own 'family' tried out his toys on his legs. "Those dame bots and that dame Walter, I will get my revenge." He pushes the papers he was supposed to be signing onto the floor and the float across the dimmed and slightly blood spattered room.

He taps his arthritis diseased fingers along the keys of the lap top on his lap that one of his other servants brought to him while the boys were out.

"Good thing I always have a backup plan." His face wrinkles as lips turn to a grin "I told you boys you couldn't have her back." The screen flashes as he types away before logging of and closing the computer.

"Servant 52, take this and destroy it, and make sure its parts scatter to the winds." He coughs as he shoves it into a woman's hands.

The woman bows after she takes it, still too afraid of the man even when he was crippled "yes sir."

She leaves the room with a soft click of the door.

"Now The Skull, we will see who the head of this family will be." He chuckles to himself while fiddling his fingers.


	16. Chapter 15

To Choose Between Matters

CH.15

*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry

"The Skull!" Brianna giggles as she is pulled along. "Where are you taking me big guy?" More giggles escapes her.

A small smirk appearing on The Skull face, he stops a pulls her close to him pulling her small hands against his overheated chest.

"I wanted to get out of that, well get you out of that stuffy manor after you have been recovering these past couple months. Plus I wanted to see that gutless scrap heaps face when I got to take you out first." The Skull lets steam out of his boiler his face turning red from the steam as if blushing.

Brianna blushes and smiles seeing him blush. She slides one hand from him and punched his chest making him let out an "oof" from her using her cyborg strength unrestrained now."The Spine is not, scrap heap, but I am happy you have gotten me out of the house."

The Skull rubs his chest were she hit him as he rolls his eyes.

"Now, let's get inside I reserved a private room." The Skull opens the door to a building that looks like a rundown warehouse.

Brianna walks in and her eyes widen at the sight of guns aligning the walls and glass cases.

Skull walks past her and talks to the grizzly bear of a man at a counter with a handle bar moustache that curled at the tips into his permed beard.

Brianna watches The Skull interact with the man even seeing him laugh at whatever the man might of said before he heads back to her side as she browsed the different cases.

"What was that about Skull?"

"Oh, he just let me know he already set up the targets for us with a few surprises." The Skull walks across the room to another door.

The arrive in one of the larger ranges in the building even Steve came here to practice his archery from time to time.

The Skull already went through safety with the guns they would be using.

Brianna handles a 9mm Biretta pistol waiting for the target to pop holding an old fashion double barrel shot gun standing in the box next to her.

The Targets pop up to see its pictures of Thaddeus in woman's clothing, old pictures Jack had taken of Thaddeus's guilty pleasure without him knowing.

Brianna doubled over with laughter before putting a shot right through the middle of the chest.

...

The Spines scratches his head as he helps Peter fill out paper work.

Thaddeus had finally been taken from his manor to jail. The judge handing the Becile manor over to Peter since he was the only person who was known to be able to handle such type if automatons as well as scientific equipment, even though Peter tried to refuse such a responsibility he couldn't due to the new relationship between the two families that was forming.

Jack and Jon though was making him feel otherwise as they have already destroyed the kitchen twice leaving Hatchworth very unhappy and now constantly carting his flame thrower around to guard his favorite place in the manor.

The Skull grumbles "would you like some tea or coffee Peter?"he really needed to get up and stretch his legs.

"The darkest coffee you can make would be heavenly." Peter rubbed his temple, he never realized just how much Becile had owned in the town, that he now had to sign for. Also all the illegal merchandise and weaponry he has to get rid of.

The Skull nods and goes to the kitchen.

Hatchworth was giving the two youngest bots a talk as they sat at the table with fried blender sitting in the middle "I don't even understand how you did this?" Hatch sighed

Jon elbowed Jacks side as The Skull walked him and the giggled at each other knowing what the other was thinking.

"Hello boys." The Skull smiled at them as he went to the cabinet.

Hatchworth turned in his seat "hi The Skull watcha looking for?"

Jack and Jon slip out of the kitchen and go to his before Hatchy realizes they are gone.

"The coffee filters."

Hatchy gets up "they are over here on top of the fridge, Jon kept trying to make shirts out of them." He pulls a set off the fridge and gives it to Spine.

"Thank you and I think your trouble makers got away." The Skull put the filter in the coffee maker as well as the crushed beans.

Hatchworth turns quickly and sees them gone. A long sigh escapes him "as long as they are out of the kitchen..."

….. 

"I know better than to mess you in a gun fight." The Skull jokes as they look at their targets and how well Brianna did compared to him.

Brianna smiles proudly "That's right, you better be on your best behavior now." She slides her arm around his and leans against him. "Where to next?"

The Skull takes in the moment of her clutching onto him before answering.

"Where would you like to go, this day is all about you." He looks down at her with a raised brow waiting her response.

She puckers her lips into a fishy face as she thinks "Hmmmm."

Her eyes widen and she grips The Skulls shirt with both hands while jumping a little "Let's go to the ice cream parlor.."

"Ice…cream?" The Skull tilts his head to the side as he had never enjoyed such pleasures.

Brianna's jaw dropped "Yep that's where we are defiantly going.

This time she is the one pulling him around.


	17. Chapter 16

To Choose Between Matters

CH.16

*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry, Guest character belongs to DC

The Usually bustling Ice cream parlor comings to an eerie silence, the sight of Brianna dragging The Skull in behind her cause everyone to stop and stare at them.

The Skull glares and gives a huff at all the people staring at him slightly pulling back on Brianna's hand to leave.

She lets go of The Skulls hand and points at the people "and what are you looking at! Can't a couple go get some ice cream: without being stared at!" She waves her hand in the air before grabbing The Skulls hand "Mind your own freaken business."

She pulls him to her favorite spot in the back booth by the Jute box. She liked to look out the window and watch all the normal people walk by.

The Skull lets her sit first before sitting across from her…"you didn't have to do that, ya know."

Brianna smiles and slides her hand over his holding it in her small hands "Yes I did, I'm not going to let people be rude to you just because of what Thaddeus made you do in the past." She squeezes his hand, looking straight into his eyes.

"You and The Spine might be both trying to woo me, but no matter what happens you will always be in my heart, I truly do care for you The Skull."

The Skull's eyes widen before he coughs and tried to get back into his normal character "A gal like you shouldn't be around my type….."He turns his hand over and rubs the back of one of her hands with his thumb "You might get hurt again with me and the boys around." He was looking at the table watching his own hands with her tiny ones.

Brianna sighs, she could tell just from when he has come by this past month to visit her how everything that had happened. She knew it was hurting him inside what Thaddeus did to her but she thinks what was happening now where the Walter Company was taking over that he would have to change.

The Skull feels her finger leave his hand and the tip of one finger push up under his chin so that he looks at her. A girl…no a woman who he doesn't even deserve to sit next to looking at him with more love then he has ever received even from the local downtown strip joint, but he wasn't trying to compare the two since Brianna highly surpassed them in every aspect.

"Let's put this behind us and have a nice evening, ok." She giggles "We haven't even ordered our ice cream yet."

On that cue a water comes up and instinctively Brianna orders for the both of them knowing it might take another hour for The skull to pick what and if he really want to try out this sweet.

…..

Maniacal laughter arises from one of the cells in Arkham asylum.

"Hey quit it you loony!" a guard bangs on the wall of the cell of the Joker.

"Hey, hey now, I am the big man of laughs in this town, that puts a smile on everyone's face, but that poorly practiced laughter was not from me." Mr. J huffs and glares down the hall through the protective see through green shield.

The laughter turns into muffled giggles "Soon, soon the one they all care for, will care for them no more." The voice lingers through the halls.

…

Peter IV stands and a row of popping noises come from his back "Thank god that's over with." He heads to the living room to join the others as hey where watching an action movie.

He squeezes in between Steve and Mr. Reed, "Aaaah nice to relax for a bit."

Steve and Mr. Reed look at each other confused to see Peter mingling with them but shrug and not ask going back to watching the movie.

…

Brianna giggles as she watches The Skull eat the dark chocolate ice cream with whipped cream and a cherry on top. It took him a second to like it and the cherry melting to the inside of his throat making him choke almost persuaded him to stop trying it. Only till she told him to take a big bit of just the ice cream did the cherry finally cool enough to go down.

He was now on his second one but since time, no cherries. She was eating her favorite, rainbow mixed with cotton candy with all the dressings on top.

The Skull was licking away at his ice cream till he heard Brianna giggling. "Hmmm, what? What is it, is there something on my face?"

She nods "Let me get it for you." She leans over the table to get closer to him, she runs her fingers down his cheek and touch the side of his lips, or where his lips would me. She hesitates for a second as they lock eyes and she leans in and presses her lips against his.

The Skull's eyes widen before he places his hand onto her waist and sits up a bit to its easier on her as he kisses her back.

"Maybe I do have a chance." The though runs through his head.


	18. Chapter 17

To Choose Between Matters

CH.17

*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry,

Brianna pulls back and sits slowly placing her hand over the middle of her chest, a slight twist in her lips and wrinkle between her eyebrows, she sat still for mere seconds as she can hear a small thud and the sound of steam being released before the tightness in her chest subsides a the sound disappear.

"Brianna…Brianna? " Skull grabs her hand and she looks up at him the wrinkle disappearing as she smiles.

"I'm ok, must be the new parts the guys put in." She puts her hand on top of his "How about we head back its getting pretty late."

The Skull looks her over and sighs not seeing anything wrong, he nods and stands up "Sure, I can't wait to tell The Spine the great day I had with my surgah'," He grins jokingly as he takes her hand to help her out of her booth seat.

The walk over to the register and he pays but not before ruffin up the bus boy for giving Brianna a good look up and down as he was walking behind her. Brianna laughing at the boys' expression when seeing Skull come after him but pulling Skull away from the boy before he got pummeled.

The small parlor door jingles as they walk out and a gusty gale of air blows from the sea shore nearby sending chills up Brianna's still human or mostly human body parts. A large cloud of polluted steam drifts from The Skulls mouth as he looks down and pulls his jacket off to drape it over her shoulders.

He laughs a bit at seeing the jacket hanging just barely above the ground and she clutches the jackets against her "You are quiet the small filly." He pulls her close to keep her warm as she gives him a quick dirty look but rests her body against his as they walk along the broken up path back to Walter manor.

As the clock ticks away the minutes the two step up to the front door of the manor and Brianna reaches up on her tip toes and gives The Skull and quick peck on the cheek "Thanks for the wonderful evening, I'm gonna see if Paige needs any help with the house duties before dinner."

"Get along then, don't let get in your way." The Skull opens the door for her. She smiles and runs in and disappears down one of the side halls as he steps in after her.

He stands there and puts his hand on his face feeling the warmth from her kiss slowly fading.

"Have a good time?" The Spine asks as he leans against the wall opposite of where the Skull was standing.

The Skull puts his hand down and looks up "Wouldn't you like to know." He stretches and puts his hand behind his head "My brothers still here?"

Spine stands up straight and points his thumb behind him "Jack is watching a movie with Jon and Hatchworth in the living room and I think Rabbit is teaching Hare some of his favorite puns."She looks around "I'm just going to apologies now for the puns…" He rocks to leaning on his other leg.

The Skull sighs and thinks about how these moments right now are the few times his brothers have been able to relax and be out of Thaddeus's harm. "Just send them my way if they get to bothersome, I have to head back to sort some of Thaddeus's stuff to get rid off so tell the pip squeak (referring to Peter) not to worry about the lab and more 'stained' areas of the manor."

"Oh yea, no problem, thanks for bringing her home before it got to dark out there are some pretty nasty peo…..oh never mind."The Spine rubs the back of his head.

Skull blows steam before shaking his head and turning back out the door "See ya later scrap heap."

"Yea, see yea.." The spine walks over and closes the door before heading back to the living room to check on his brothers and their guest.

...

The following evening

…

Crashing and banging could be heard as Steve, Michael, Matt, and Hachworth run into the hall way to see Jon and Jack tumbling down the spiral stair case. The coming crashing in a pile on top of each other at the bottom, joints and bolts stuck together as the two youngest bots laugh and try to get free from each other limbs.

"Come Jack let's try again!" Jon gleams with excitement as he pulls his legs from under jacks butt.

Steve snatches Jon by the hem of his shirt "Just wait a minute guys, what are you two up two this late in the day? Shouldn't you be home Jack?"

Jack rolls over onto his back and looks up at Steve and Jon as Jon hangs in Steve's clutches and looks back down at him giggling.

"Come on Steve we were just trying to race down the railing, who would have thought there would be an ornament halfway down the rail. " Jon gives Steve the puppy eyes "Please let Jack stay a little longer Skull and hare are cleaning out the last bit of lab equipment and he doesn't want to have to see it."

Steve huffs and sets Jon down "Fine two more hours then you have to go home Jack before it gets to dark, and Jon you have to clean up whatever mess you have upstairs."

"Okie dokie!" the two bots exclaim as Jon pull Jack up and they race back up stairs as The Spine comes around the corner.

"Ummm what just happened here?" Spine arches his brow as he sees the humans and Hatchworth standing around.

"Oh just Jon and Jack playing around," Steve answers coolly like its happens way to often.

"Oh ok." Spine looks around and peek into the room the guys where just in "Has anyone seen Brianna? The last time I saw her today was during lunch and that was 6 hours ago."

Hatchworth twitched and swivels his mustache from side to side "I saw her heading to the gardens about an hour ago The Spine."

"Ok, thanks Hatchy." Spine turns on his heels and heads to see if she is still in the gardens.

It took the Spine merely second to spot Brianna from across the garden since she was in her favorite spot watching the sun set as she sat upon a stone bench surrounded by various breeds of roses.

"Brianna I'm so happy I found you, I was getting pretty scared ya know, "Spine walks towards her from behind.

She doesn't move and make a sound acknowledging she heard him. "Brianna?" He walks to the side f her then in front and he gasps "Bri…" Her photoreceptors where as wide as a rose bud in full bloom and swirling as fast as a merry go round rolling down a hill. Small black digits barely noticeable swirled around with the green and blue matter in her eyes as she stared blankly out at the sunset.

"Brianna!"The Spine grabs and shakes her shoulders.

Her body stiffens before she blinks a few times and tilts her head to the side and smiles "Hello, who might you be?"


	19. Chapter 18

To Choose Between Matters

CH.18

*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry,

"Wait...what! Brianna it's me The Spine." He stares at her in complete shock and terror.

She stands and pats her dress down "sorry I do not recognize you at all sir, please excuse me I have to go help my friend Paige get some work done." She turns and walks away leaving the Spine alone standing in complete confusion watching after her.

"But...but Brianna..." He rubs his head" why, why doesn't she remember me but remembers Paige?" He rubs his temples before heading after her.

His long strides catch up to her petite stems in moments as he slows to walk beside her. "Are you sure you don't remember me? The Spine, you have been working with us the Walters for many years now."

Brianna keeps up her steady pace as she walks down the hall. She places her pointer finger to her lips as she thinks. "I do know the Walters very well, but like I said before, I have no clue who you are, and I don't believe I have seen you around." She looks up at him and shrugs a bit.

She comes to a stop "You must be the one confused sir, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave please; I really have things to get done." She pulls the front door open.

The Spine face twitches a couple times as his face tries to make an expression to how he was feeling. "uuumm uhh sure." He stammers as he steps out the door to have it closed behind him.

He stands there and looks around. "Hey… wait a minute I live here." His head cocks to the side as he looks back up to the manor.

"Hmmmm I better go see if The Skull knows anything about this." The Spine pounders as he is still standing outside the Walter manor.

…..

A gargled cackle escapes The Skulls throat as the Spine tells him what just happened "are you sure she isn't playin ya scrap heap? Women do know how to play the cruelest jokes on men." Skull wipes oil from his eyes from laughing so hard then leans against his door frame the Becile manor.

The Spine blankly stares at the Skull not amused in the slightest. "I'm telling you, she is not joking, I know when she is joking and this is not a joke."Spine huffs and crosses his arms.

Skull holds up his hands "ok ok, don't get your high end knickers in a bunch. Let me tell the boys what's going on so they can go through some of Thaddeus stuff that might still be lying around and I'll head right over."

"Alright then, that will give me time to let the gang know as well just in case she might be forgetting other things," Spine concludes the chat.

…..

The Spine gets home only to have Brianna stop him in the hall leading towards the kitchen.

"Sir, I thought I told you I don't know who you are and you where to leave?!" She huffed with her hands on her hips.

Spine puts his hands slightly up "I know you say you don't remember me, but I am going to fix that Brianna I promise, plus I live here."

"There is no way that I would not know that sir, I have lived here many a years. Someone like you wouldn't get past me knowing." She eyes him "You know what, say right here." She walks down the hall and into the kitchen.

She comes back with Hatchworth in tow behind her. "Oh hiya The Spine," he waves.

She stops "You know him hatchy?" He looks down at her "Why of course he is my brother and Miss Brianna you are currently dating him as well as The Skull…well they are fighting over your love. "He makes a heart shape with his hands, and then it turns to his hands moving to looking like they are fighting each other.

She watches him, her brows all furrowed together and her fingers wrapping around each other. "I…I don't understand…I…I…" her eye twitches and she inhales as her body goes limp

Hatchworth catches her and picks her up wedding style "I think she passed out The Spine?"

The Spine beside his brother in a heartbeat "I don't understand it either Brianna but I will figure this out."

He brushes hair out of her face "let's get her back to her bed hatchworth hen get everyone in the house for a meeting."

"Ay ay The Spine," Hatchworth turns on his heel and heads to place the sleeping princess in her chambers.


	20. Chapter 19

To Choose Between Matters

CH.19

*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry,

Day by day Brianna would forget who someone was, but she was also losing her self control in the process.

Day one: she forgot her first love The Spine and lost consciousness when she was told she was wrong.

Day two: she forgot Hatchworth and lost the will to eat when someone told her he really did cook all the time for everyone in the manor.

Day three: she forgets Rabbit and the Jon and losing the will to be happy she starts to have nightmares.

Day four: she forgets her best friend and closest thing to a sister Paige as well as Steve, Michael, and Matt making her question their loyalty to her.

Every day The spine would try to have her sit down to explain to her who each person was but by the next day it was like it was swiped from her memory. The Becile boys had come over the first two nights while Brianna was asleep. The second night only brought angry as The skull was furious that the so called genius Peter IV wasn't helping to figure out what was going on and his brother ended up dragging him out of the manor to get him to release some steam.

The Spine and him ended coming up with a conclusion after the third day that she only forgot a person she seen that day so the Becile's would keep their distance for awhile, they needed someone to watch Brianna in an unethical way like they used to when they picked out prey to pick pocket to make sure she didn't get hurt when she went into town.

….

Journal entry #462

Dear journal, I have been rereading and trying to listen to these people I live with…well I think I live with. I know I feel right being here but as each day passes their faces seem to blur and it scares me, I feel so empty that I am missing something but I just can't figure it out. I have also been feeling this tightness in my chest but I don't want to say anything since I don't know if I can trust these people, who are they? Maybe they already know what's going on and just not telling me. I wish you could tell me journal I really need to know what's going on….please. Even these previous entries make no sense to me and I have no recollection of writing them but it's my hand writing.

Help me; I think I'm losing my mind.

Help.

Brianna 10-03-63

…

CRASH! Dishes shatter across the floor "Don't touch me!" Brianna screams as she stands backed against the cabinets after she climbed on top of the counter. Her heart racing and hands clenching to the cabinet doors she is leaning against. She tries to get as far away as possible from Jon who had come up behind her and gave her a hug. "Stay away you...you..monster!" She yells

Jon yelps at her words and oil fills his eyes "but…but…Brianna? It's me…Jon." He puts his hands put showing her, he had nothing to harm her with.

Steve runs in to catch a glimpse of something flying across the kitchen. He turns to Jon to see him kneeling on the floor holding the side of his face with both of his hands. He snaps he stare to Brianna on the counter. "What is going on in here!?"

Brianna stares at the bot seeing the blackness from the oil slide between his fingers and down his wrist. She had thrown a glass measuring cup and had hit him square in the cheek bone and jaw area shattering and piercing some of his softer metal.

She looks to Steve as he gets closer to her "he, he grabbed me, what is he! Get him away!"

Steve put up his hands as he slowly got closer "Are you ok Jon to get yourself to Michael?"

Jon nods between a little whimper more from being dismissed as a monster from someone who usually plays with him than from the cuts in his face plate. He gets up and scatters from the kitchen.

After Jon leaves Brianna allows Steve to get her down and take her back to her room where she locks herself in.

….

Journal entry #472

Journal I need to get out of here! There are strange creatures here and I'm the only human here who seems to realize it. One tried to grab me today while in the kitchen. I'm going crazy being here I know I am. I have reread my last few entries after waking up and forgetting what has happened the previous day and it has to be them. THEY, they have to be doing this to me, drugging me or something to get me so worked up. I read about a man in jail recently, they say he was mad to after working and competing with these people. Maybe I should go talk to him? Yes…..that's just what I'll do. I'm leaving tonight I just can't take it anymore; I'm running away from this awfully place.

Goodbye monster's, hello freedom.

Brianna 10-24-63


	21. Chapter 20

To Choose Between Matters

CH.20

*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry,

"Why haven't you told me she has been gone you filthy scrap heap!" the Skull shoves the Spine into the wall with both hands clenched shut around his shirt collar. Steam turning into a dark smoke as he burns his fuel faster out of frustration as he pulls back and shoves Spine repeatedly against the wall.

The Spine takes a few blows before putting his hands over Skull's his voice a little raspy from having the wind knocked out of him a bit "I know I should have told you, I understand your mad but I know you wouldn't want to see her the way she was becoming and now that it's been two weeks since she's left I think we are all scared to find her and see what else has happened." He sighs guilt and nightmares have been filling his head while in stasis mode.

The Skull growls and shoves Spine away from him as he walks away. He stops "you haven't looked for her at all?"

Spine leans against the wall a little dinted by the last shove "No! of course we have looked…we have looked all over I think after the night she hurt Jon I think something changed in her…ever since Thaddeus got locked up she has been acting funny."

"Then I guess it's time to make a house call to our good ol' dad huh boys" The Skull glances from side to side at Hare and Jack. He grits his teeth "I'll let ya know what I can get out of him "he turns and points at Spine "You better not keep me in the dark anymore scrap heap."

"No I promise to let you know if anything comes up." Spine nods agreeing to do so.

….

Journal entry #480

Dear journal,

It's been awhile since I last wrote but I've been really busy. I have been avoiding all the search parties those bots had sent after me. Alas though I got into that prison pretending to be a doctor and meet with this Thadeus man. You wouldn't believe what he told me, all the nasty things those bots did to him and his boys. He told me that my memory was so fickle from them messing with my mind as I slept and they were being so nice just so they could get close and be able to wipe my memory clean so they could use me as one of their pawns. The thing is journal….I've had a few flash backs these past few days of being in a lab type room and being strapped down. I'm scared… so very scared I just want to know the truth. He did give me a clue though…..there is a house strangely in the same town as where I just got away from…he told me of a hidden passage underneath it that would have something in there to help me…I must find it.

I must.

Brianna 11-05-63

…

Months had passed, neither family's could find Brianna and The Skull's and The Spines truce was wearing thin as more feuds would start of whose fault it was and what the other could of done. The families that had almost became on seemed to be pulling apart once again but neither family gave up. Even after questioning Thadeus…thoroughly…. leaving a few new cuts to heal them still had no leads. Only the vial taste in their mouth as they walked away, whilst Thadeus just grinned and laughed at them knowing what would soon befall them all.

….

"uuuuh." Scraping and steam escaping a tired boiler echoes through a pathway, long forgotten in the Becile manor. The Skull rubs his head with his hand as he kept walking he didn't even know what part of the manor he was in anymore or on what level. His mind in a complete fog as this new depression of losing the only thing he loved crept into his mind.

'tink…tink..tink"' He lifts his head to the sound of a familiar sound of someone working on something. A low set grumble rolls through his chest; he already had found two people that snuck in trying to find Becile teck thinking the manor was now vacant.

'tink..tink…tink.'

He quickens his pace but reducing his noise he was making. He leans close to an old wooden door that was cracked open. He pushes the door open and steps inside cautiously still now exactly sure where the sound was coming from.

The sound stops and seconds pace by as he scans the room. His photoreceptors catching something in the corner of the room and he steps towards a huddled shadow trying to be still as a mouse.

"Get up." The Skull was too tired to be forceful he knew his appearance did most of the work for him anyway.

The shadows head turns and a pair of receptors where looking right back at him, one blue the other half blue half green.

It surprised him a bit, not seeing many bots brave enough to come him but as he reached down to hurry the process and through the bot out he inhaled deeply as the bot….or human stud up from their shadowy corner.

"Brianna?" His hands froze as he stared at her. It couldn't be…he looked her all over the part of her face around the multicolored eye had darkened to almost a coal black as well as many other spots on the same side of her body as he could see various old weapons sticking from her left arm and leg.

"Brianna..what have you done?!" Skull reaches towards her.

"NO!" a growl rips from her vocals has a large blade coming from her wrist swings up them straight down at him.

'KIIIIIRIK!"

"Don't you dare touch me." She glares down at him her eyes flickering in the shadows with red warning lines.


	22. Chapter 21

To Choose Between Matters

CH.21

*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry,

'Zing!' 'Chiang!'

"Brianna please just look at me!" Skull huffed as he dodged the first blow then caught the blade in his hands the second time.

His hands shook fighting back her blade she has forcing down towards him. Blade shaking, Brianna's eyes flickered a bit from recognizing his voice.

"Please stop Brianna I don't want to hurt you." He growled a bit steam blowing out one side of his mouth.

The red warning receptors flicker and turn back into her baby blues, the force on the blade although did not falter.

"Sku...Skull?!" Eyes widen as she stares at him in fear. " I can't stop. My mymymy my body I can't control it." Tears started to fill her eyes "I've hurt everyone... Jon ooh no no no. I couldn't stop it."

Skull gripped harder to the blade but grabbed her free hand and held it tight "I will save you, from whatever is that is going on."

Tears flowing her eye twitches a bit " Skull! Run please, it's to strong I can't fight it! Thadeus made a res..!" She partially shut down then the bugged system stated back up sending a stronger force to shove The Skull away from her.

Dust flew up clouding the air as he slides back from the force. He regains his balance to quickly roll out of another life threatening blow.

"Thadeus I will get you for this." Smock streamed out from his boiler from anger " I will save you Bri."

Fighting ensued for a period of time that both became tired at intervals. First Skull would have the upper hand trying to contain Brianna not wanting to harm her to much since she was still part human. Then Brianna's controlled self would get the upper hand and would give no mercy to the male bot she had become so close with and almost dealing a final blow a handful of times.

Hours past Skull was slowly leaking oil from multiple areas and had been pinned in a corner" Brianna, please fight this I know your in there, you can fight whatever he did to you I know it!"

Brianna's body walked towards him like a lion does a wounded doe in the wild. The red error lights in her eyes shinning ever so much brighter in the darkness that hung over them.

She lifted her blade and pointed it at him. He started at her and sighed " all right..." He would do this so shock her system so much she would instinctively fight to take control, yes she would hurt but it would be worth it to him for her to be herself again.

He glared at the cyborg in front of him "come and get some" he snarled.

"Kiiiirit thing!"

Oil and green matter flew in every direction and splattered against Brianna's face as well as the Skulls chest. His eyes widen in disbelief and pure horror.

Brianna's hands started to tremble as she quickly snapped out of the force controlling her. Her screams filled the manor and echoed through the mist cool night air outside.

"JACK!"

The youngest bot hand shoved his way in front of the blow at the last second. Small wines of laughter escaped his pursed lips as oil dripped down the corners. His body stuck upright from the blading belong all the way through him and Brianna being frozen in sheer panic and agony from what she had done.

"Sk..skull...hahaahhh." Jack wined

The Skull quickly broke the blade and Brianna stayed frozen as Jack slumped into his older brothers arms.

"Jack, shshhhsh don't say anything you idiot." He grimaced as he stared at his younger brother's head leaning against his legs. Oil and matter sinking into his clothes and puddling around him.

Jack cracked a smile still having mini laughing fits from the loss of all the matter. "Don't be angry... I did... I did good... right?" He raised his hand and placed it against the side of The Skulks face. Skull could only shake his head.

"You've always been good Jacky boy, but you shouldn't have interfered... you...you."

"Idiot."Jack smiled as he said it "brothers stick together...no...no matter...what..." His lips twitched as he fidgeted a bit in spurts then laughing on last time as his hand fell down beside him. Sliding a mix of oil and matter down Skulls face making a small thump as it hit the ground.

It was quiet as Skull leaned forward and put his hands on each side of Jacks heads and put his hothead against his

"You where always a good boy." He whispered.

...

Half the day passed and Hare had already come down to see what had happened. He was the closest to the youngest brother and threw himself at Brianna in anger only to be grabbed by Skull and pulled close to comfort him.

Brianna had fallen to her knees soon after Jack pasted and had never moved ever since. She stared at the flood and let Hare yell at her and Skull yell at him saying it wasn't her fault, but she knew it was she thought. If only she had never gotten into their loves this would have never happened.

Hare finally calmed and picked up Jack, holding him close and with such care. He and Skull said a few words to each other as if they were talking directly to Jack even though he could no longer hear them.

The Skull pats Hare's back to comfort him before Hare leaves to take jack up to his room to clean him off.

"I can't do this anymore." A sullen voice wonders to Skull. He looks back at Brianna. She was looking straight at him and he could tell she was losing the battle inside of her again.

He takes a few strides towards her and looks down. "What can I do.."He kneels down and grabs her hands. They where cold but sweaty as he held them. He pulled her close letting her rest her head against his chest.

She pulled close to him letting her whole body slump against him. "Erase them.."

"Hmm?" He pulls back a bit and looks down at her face "erase what?"

Tears filled her eyes as she looks up into his face "My memories, my data, everything. Take me to Peter and have his take whatever there is inside then erase everything."She pleaded

He grunted and huffed at the notion. "How could I do that to you, you would be in so much pain and would forget everyone you care for."

She sighed "I rather lose everything I know now and start over than to literally lose everyone I have come to love." She twitched a bit and gripped at her chest a bit. "I can't hold on much longer Skull…please…please start over with me."

He grimaced as he could tell how much pain she was already in and how much he was about to put her through. He Stands and pulls her up with him. He kisses her forehead "I will remind you of all the good times we had… and I will make Thadeus pay for what he has done..and for what I'm about to do. I promise."

She smiles slightly and nods seconds before Skull knocks her out so the invading system code can't activate for some time.

He pulls her into a bridal hold and carries her out of them room.

"I promise."


	23. End

To Choose Between Matters

CH.22 The End

*Most characters in this story belong to the band Steam powered giraffe and neckreductionsurge-ry,

"Peter, are you sure this will work?" Spine paces the room back and forth leaving scuff marks on the floor as we continues the same path.

The Scientist rubs his head and looks over his numbers again and again with its red lined correction marks on the crumpled paper. "I'm not entirely sure, in all the years the girls have been with us their program was so fine turned I never had to mess with them much. With her still being part human I don't know what shutting her down for so long will do to her human parts." He pulls as the short strands of hair falling over his mask.

"We have to do something!"Skull snarled hitting his fist against the wall he was facing. "Every day we waste is another day her mind is going down the deep dark gutter!" he throws his hands into the air and turns on peter. "You don't sit there with her watching her fight against whatever virus that roach gave her and being herself. It's getting harder and harder to keep her strapped down in that bed so she doesn't hurt herself and listening to her plead to just end it now." He pulls peter off his seat by his collar, his chair thumping to the ground as it falls back. "Do something now." Skull bog of clouded smoke blows in a stream into Peter's face.

Skull flinches as Spine places a hand on his shoulder "Skull you know will our trying our best and would do anything for her. Please put peter down, he is the only one who has a chance of fixing her at this point."

Skull relaxes a smudge and releases Peter to scuffle back and pick up his chair.

Peter slides his chair back up and stands behind it "I will take another look tonight, and if it will make you feel more at ease you can come with me to see what else might be messed up." He squeezes the top of the chair.

A stream line of smoke floats in the air before disappearing "I would appreciate it." He tilts his head down a bit and to the side. He slips from under Spines grasp on his shoulder and walks out of the room like a shadow of a memory looking for its owner.

"The Spine."

"Hmm? Yes?" He turns to Peter having taken a moment to follow his gaze after Skull till he was gone.

"I want you to stay away from the lab tonight; I know it was very hard for you last time we looked for a quick scan through. I think Skull will handle this part and be able to let you know what is going on in a way, better than I can."

The Spine sways from one foot to the other "Oh..Alright Peter."

….

"Pass me the Equine Pliers please."Peter ask's with his hand out and Skull plops one into his hand while standing over Brianna's stasis body as they reopen her cyborg parts to see what was going on.

Sparks of color flew from the metal inside of her as Peter slowly cut into parts that had locks he no longer could get into but never had to before. Fixing areas he cut into and matter leaks that would pop up then would move on to the next area not finding anything majorly wrong.

Hours passed and there where less areas to be checked.

They couldn't keep Brianna under too much longer without doing harm to her still human parts. "Peter…" The Skull looked at the scientist across from him breaking the silence they had most of the time.

He pops his head up from closing up another clean area "Yes?"

Skull rubes his head he had long taken off his hat that just got in the way of the spot light they were using. He sighs "I think it's too late… I…"He looks Peter in the eyes.

"You want to erase everything." Peter says nonchalantly as if he had already done it before.

Skull nodded "It was the last thing she asked for before I could get her here. I know she will forget who I am and all of you…but it will be better for her I think. You all can show her all the pictures and things you have done together to help her piece together her thoughts…"

Peter set down his tools "What about you? Shouldn't she have a chance to remember you after what you have tried to do for her?"

"No." Skull turned to where he was partially hidden in the shadows of the not lit area "I will disappear from her view; I have done nothing but get her hurt since she had been around me."

"Are you sure? No changing your mind after its done. If I erase everything she might never remember anything about you." Peter stares as the poor bot.

"Yes… I'm sure." The bot turns and looks down at Brianna. He leans down and kisses his forehead "I will never forget you, you showed me how to be…good." He pauses then leaves the lab and then left the manor.

….

Almost a year had passed; it had been a very long year for the Walters helping Brianna Learn things about herself as well as them. It was hard to not talk about the Becile boy's now but it's what Skull had wanted. It was an even longer year for the Becile family as Skull kept his mind on building a new reputation for him and his brothers as they take over the company, heading towards being a top company in new virus software.

Only Hare had stopped by a few times to visit the bots but usually stayed away from Brianna or only came when she was away with the other humans. Peter had allowed the bots to come over to get fixed or share data The Skull had worked on with Peter so he could look over it and bring it back.

Skull only came out of the house to do business with other companies or give public speeches to where the company was going in a better and more humane way. Just like today in the public square where he used to do most of his hustling with his brothers.

The town was packed that day it being a festival day as well to see what the Becile CEO had to say.

The Spine had taken Brianna out that day to get her mind of things back at the house, it was still a lot of info she was still learning to re-remember.

Brianna arms wrapped around the spines arm and she smiles and gawks at all the decorations stops and pointes over to a stage with a take well dressed figure on stage talking. "The Spine who's that?" she questions as she points up at the bot.

The Spine looks up and locks eyes with Skull on stage "Its no one important Brianna dear, just a new business man in town." He turns her to look at a stand with all types of candy "Why don't we get some cherry bolts for Jon?" He smiles as he looks down at her.

"Oh! Yes that's a perfect idea." Brianna runs off to the stand, Spines looks back to the stage, Skull was mumbling through his speech now only having eyes for the girl that would never know who he was to her. He looks at Spine as he finishes his speech "This new software will hopefully help not only your bots but with humans with technological support in their brains to protect it from hackers. The New system is called 'Project B'. Coming out soon to help whoever who needs it, Thank you." He tilts his hat towards the Spine and The Spine does so back before walking to help Brianna with choosing her presents.

The End


End file.
